pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Burnet Smith
Douglas Burnet Smith (born 1949) is a Canadian poet and academic. Life Smith was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba. He teaches English literature and creative writing at St. Francis Xavier University in Antigonish, Nova Scotia.Douglas Burnet Smith, St.Francis Xavier University. Web, Feb. 22, 2015. He has also represented Canada at international writers’ festivals and has served as the President of the League of Canadian Poets and as Chair of the Public Lending Right Commission of Canada.WFNS: Douglas Burnet Smith His poetry has also been published in numerous literary periodicals and anthologies. He was twice a member of the Poetry Jury for the Canada Council for the Arts' Governor General's Literary Awards, in 1988 The Canada Council for the Arts - Canada Council Announces Nominees for 1998 Canada Council for the Arts' Governor General's Literary Awards and again in 2011.http://987321654.canadacouncil.net/en/archives/2011/Juries.aspx Recognition His poetry collection, Voices from a Farther Room, was nominated for the Governor General's Award, the most prestigious literary award in Canada.Biography Douglas Burnet Smith, Atlantic Canada Poets' Archive, St. Thomas University. Web, June 8, 2013. In 1989 he won The Malahat Review’s Long Poem Prize. Awards *Dallas Taylor Memorial Prize, 1972. *Chancellor's Prize for Poetry, University of Manitoba, 1973. *The Malahat Review Long Poem Prize, 1989. *Governor General's Award for English language poetry (finalist), 1993. *Atlantic Poetry Prize for The Killed, 2000. Publications Poetry *''Thaw''. (as "Douglas Smith"). Winnipeg, MB: Four Humours Press, 1977.Search results = Douglas Smith Winnipeg, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 8, 2013. *''Scarecrow'' (as "Douglas Smith"). Winnipeg, MB: Turnstone Press, 1980. *''The Light of Our Bones: A sequence for Lawrence on the occasion of the 50th anniversary of the death of D.H. Lawrence '' (as "Douglas Smith"). Winnipeg, MB: Turnstone Press, 1980. *''Living in the Cave of the Mouth''. Riverview, NB: Owl's Head Press, 1988. *''Ladder to the Moon''. Coldstream, ON: Brick Books, 1988. *''The Knife-Thrower's Partner: A sequence of poems''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 1989. *''Voices from a Farther Room''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 1992. *''Two Minutes for Holding: Meditations on love and other infractions''. Concord, ON: Anansi, 1995. *''The Killed''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 2000. ** Les Sacrifies (translated by Florence Buathier). Trois-Rivieres, QC: Ecrits des Forges, 2004. *''Chain Letter''. Stratford, ON: Trout Lily Press, 2001. *''Helskinki Drift: Travel poems. Vancouver, BC: Beach Holme Publishing, 2002. *''Sister Prometheus: Discovering Marie Curie. Hamilton, ON: Wolsak & Wynn, 2008. *''Learning to Count''. Calgary, AB: Frontenac House, 2010. *''Nine Kinds of Light''. Vancouver, BC: Alfred Gustav Press, 2012.Curriculum Vitae, Douglas Burnet Smith, St.Francis Xavier University. Web, June 8, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results: au:Douglas Burnet Smith, , WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 8, 2013. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Bare Places" ;Audio / video *Douglas Burnet Smith at YouTube *Douglas Burnet Smith at Amazon.com ;About *Doublas Burnet Smith biography at Atlantic Canadian Poets' Archive *Douglas Burnet Smith at St. Francis Xavier University. Category:Canadian poets Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:Canadian academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Winnipeg